Achele 2013
by L.Q.Fabray001
Summary: Alors petit OS qui finira peut être en quelque chose de plus gros, sur Achele en 2013 après la mort de Cory.


Depuis qu'elle est partie en lui tenant la main, j'ai commencé mon deuil. Me voici, aujourd'hui, me laissant maquiller par deux maquilleurs qui s'empressent de me faire ressembler à Brandon pour le tournage. Je dois dire qu'étrangement la moustache me va bien. Mon frère a appelé hier pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Jason à grand cœur et m'a beaucoup aider quand elle est partie de ma vie avec ses bagages et nos souvenirs communs. Je l'aime je sais que ça crève les yeux. J'ai beau crier à mes amis : «that I got over it », même moi je n'y crois pas. Les draps de mon lit pleurent sont absence, oui je fais véritablement un deuil mais pas d'elle mais de nous. Nos blagues, nos soirées cuisine, les longues marches dans New York, les concerts de Glee Tour ou je la prenais dans mes bras comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Comme si, je sentais que ces moments ne seraient pas éternel. Aujourd'hui, je suis dans un costume avec un nœud papillon bleu avec les cheveux attachés, prête à chanter cette chanson qui veut dire tant de chose pour moi : Just another girl. Juste une autre femme qui finira ses jours avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je vais tout donner comme ça, si jamais elle regarde cette vidéo, elle comprendra. Au fond de moi, j'ai envie de croire que ça la convaincra que j'ai un choix à prendre maintenant et qu'elle risque de disparaitre de ma vie. Qui sait ce sera peut être un ultimatum? Une part de moi reste terriblement amoureuse d'elle-même si je sais bien qu'elle ne veut plus de moi, qu'elle doit faire son deuil de Cory et que je ne fais pas partie de son avenir. La partie réalistes de moi tente de rationaliser ce qui c'est passer.

All of my friends say, I should move on she's just another girl,

All of my friends say, we were not mean to be...

J'enchaîne les mouvements qui m'ont été montré en chantant avec mon cœur. Ce même cœur qui saigne encore quelques fois quand les souvenirs passent… La première fois que je lui ai avouée que je l'aimais, le tout premier baiser que nous avons échangé alors que personne ne nous connaissaient encore, la première nuit passée ensemble à s'aimer, le jour ou elle a emménager chez moi dans mon appartement, notre première dispute au sujet des chats, notre première réconciliation qui s'est terminer par une autre nuit à s'aimer tout en tendresse. Tout ça pour moi, c'était tout ce dont je voulais. J'ai 27 ans maintenant, moi Dianna Agron, et je commence à avoir peur. Peur de finir seule parce que j'ai trop investi dans une relation impossible. On m'aide à me changer et mon côté rationnel m'aide à terminer cette prise. Puis, soudainement, alors que j'arrange « ma » moustache dans un petit miroir j'aperçois derrière moi un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses… toutes rouges qui, portés par quelqu'un avancent vers moi. Je me retourne brusquement, confuse.

Dianna?

Cette voix. Cette voix me laisse muette. Mon cœur s'arrête, le temps n'existe plus. C'est elle. Elle… Elle est là devant moi.

Dianna? Je.. salut.

(silence, bouchebée)

Je t'ai apporté des fleurs

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et je ne manque pas de remarquer ce détail.

Lea?

Tiens tu.. tu peux les prendre tu sais?

Je oui

Je les prends dans mes mains et la regarde, de peur qu'elle ne soit qu'un mirage qui est sur le point de s'évanouir devant moi.

Je… Je ne peux pas les accepter Lea.

P-pourquoi?

Tu le sais. Les amies ne s'offrent pas de fleurs. Les amies se disent salut et discutent. Je ne vais pas renier ce que je sens pour toi surtout parce que tu ne m'as pas choisie. Tu mérite que je sois honnête et je crois que je mérite la même chose.

Depuis quand es tu devenue si froide? Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Depuis que j'ai ma quand je te vois. C'est la seule façon que j'ai de ne pas en vouloir à qui que ce soit et de tenter de passer autre chose. To move on…

La chanson oui… Mais… tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix s'était dans le contrat Di.

J'ai du travail je suis désolée.


End file.
